


《Bet》千通／拆卸

by Elims



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Disassembly, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 就是个没什么营养的拆卸，老千和老通打了个赌，当然——最后的输家要愿赌服输。
Relationships: Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack
Kudos: 7





	《Bet》千通／拆卸

汽车人的副官并不是个在充电床上善于逢迎的塞伯坦人，但好在他信守承诺，而且又恰巧因为自己那点意图和自己的士兵拉近距离的芯思，所以他大意的和千斤顶打了个赌。  
更妙的是——通天晓赌输了。  
士兵坐在充电床边，俯视着单膝落地，俯首在自己身前的大型机体，黑暗中通天晓的光学镜一眨不眨的注视着他的腰腹。通天晓置换了一口湿热的气体，而后两手搭上千斤顶腰侧。兵痞子并没有准备多为难他生涩的长官，对接面板滑开，尺寸相比小跑车的体型称得上宏伟的输出管弹了出来，抵在通天晓抿起的唇边。  
“愿赌服输，长官。”千斤顶低下头，低声说道，把热气呼向对方敏感的接收天线，他露出放肆的笑容，一手拢上输出管根部，炫耀般的摩挲着，催促身下的大卡做出行动。  
通天晓有一瞬想要把他的目光从那根输出管上挪开，但他只是沉重的叹息了一声，然后张开口，把热软的管子顶端含了进去。  
通天晓显然不善于“卖弄口舌”，就好像他在日常生活中沉默寡言，他的舌头舔舐的动作生涩又小心翼翼。金属软舌裹挟着电解液包裹上千斤顶的输出管，士兵舒适的喟叹了一声，而后通天晓用两手掌心抵住那根开始变得硬挺灼烫的管子，一面搓弄着，垂下视线专心致志的吮吸头部，舌尖绕着散发着情欲的小孔打转。他显然毫无经验，嘬吸输出管的动作就像个饥饿的幼生体，但千斤顶乐意为这种青涩的取悦带来的特殊的体会买账，他享受的把腿张开，方便通天晓动作。  
“你得吞的再深一点，长官，”他揉搓着通天晓的后颈，通天晓的机体正因为羞耻而滚烫的颤抖，他饶有兴味的把两手贴在卡车的颈间，动作亲昵的指导对方，循循善诱，“把手放开，然后把我吞进去，我的好长官。”  
兵痞子极坏的配合着长官吸吮的力度发出一声诱人的喘息：“再努力点，长官，为我。”  
蓝色的大型机屈辱的下线了光学镜，可却没有拒绝对方无理的请求，他放松喉部的金属肌肉，双手再次搭上千斤顶腰侧，将输出管又含进一截。他羞愧的面甲滚烫，在黑暗中只有含在口中，顶上他摄食管柔软内壁的输出管宣示着存在感。  
他吞吐着那根输出管，舌尖扫过微微凸起的传感节点，为自己的拆卸伴侣制造出绵绵不绝的快意。电解液随着吞吐动作愈来愈深从嘴角滑落，滴在卡车饱满的胸甲上，发出清脆的“吧嗒”一声，长官自暴自弃的来回摆动头部，把下属的管子舔吮的水声啾啾作响，他的摄食管因异物反复戳弄本能的绞紧，千斤顶的输出线一次次顶上那片紧致软绵的地带。  
他用手指描摹通天晓两颊被撑出胀鼓的形状，沉重的呼吸声与淫靡的水声在房间内回荡。  
通天晓的胸甲起伏，他的喉头抽搐着，将输出管一跳一跳的绞紧，长官低低的呜咽被千斤顶一声声压回颤抖的发声器，千斤顶的双手按住通天晓的肩膀，他绷直脊柱 仰起头雕，准备顺势迎来即将迫近的过载。  
长官的光学镜却猛然亮起，原本轻轻搭扣在士兵腰侧的手掌转而紧紧攀附住对方腰肢，将对方拖向自己，进犯口腔的输出管也顶到一个不可思议的深度。他抑制住干呕的反应，舌头迅速扫过管壁，摄食管收紧，从四面八方拥住插入其中的烫管儿，直到尝到涌入喉头腥腻的交合液的味道。  
通天晓呛咳着，吐出了自己口中发泄过后的输出器官，一丝缠绵的电解液连接着他的双唇与那根蹂躏了他的摄食通道的管子，又被他随手揩去。  
“都吞下去了，”他用禁欲清冷的声音说，“全部。”  
坐在充电床上的千斤顶，感到自己疲软的输出管又涌上来一股热流。


End file.
